


A City In Eternal Dawn

by Dragonsigma



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Bullying, Childhood, Gen, Magic, Short, sort of like gallifrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun never sets on the shining disk of Asgard. What was it like, growing up in this stern and haughty world? Short writings about Thor and Loki's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City In Eternal Dawn

_For millennia Asgard has served, by its own reckoning, as a light for the universe. It is a flat world, a golden coin spinning in the darkness of space, a small sun circling the disk, the light never fully leaving its surface. Nested in the branches of the great World Tree, the home of the Aesir is a small place, leaving elves and giants wondering why this gleaming city-state of a world would think itself the crown of the Nine Realms. But for the children on the King, their status as gods is not in question. It is simply a fact, and the boys thrive on their father's tales of heroic wars fought over the mortal men below._

~o~ 

It is a rare day for the young princes of Asgard; they are seldom allowed outside the palace, spending most of their lives under the watchful eyes of their tutors. But for this short time, books and weapons can be put aside, lessons of etiquette and history can wait. It is time for the future rulers of Asgard to glimpse the size of their world. 

Mother leads them away from the golden spires, through the stone roads of the city, past the ships moored in the crescent bay on an ocean that flows out into space.

Loki plucks a glass flower from beside the bay; the cosmic sea washes up such artifacts often. Little lost things gather on Asgard's shore, but rarely ones of such beauty as the glass snowdrop the Prince holds. He puts it in a pocket: an item to add to the box hidden on a dusty shelf in the Palace library.

The light is dim this side of the disk, but in the darkness the nebula enveloping the city clears and the vast expanse of the universe can be seen. Lifeless asteroids and clouds of dust. A small, icy planet floating seemingly just out of reach.

Loki steps forward, staring into the ever-present darkness beyond the disk, seeing glittering lonely stars and the misty trails of galaxies. Thor pulls his brother back from the edge, warning him not to attract the eye of the Gatekeeper who sees all. 

Mother calls the princes to her side, and they obey, hurrying across the grass. They sit and stare into the black sky, where the meteors leave quick-dying streaks of light as they zip across the void.  


End file.
